1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projecting device for projecting an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-84581 discloses an image projecting device. This image projecting device includes two decentered lenses that can decenter to an approximately vertical direction between a projecting optical system and a color synthesizing prism. This image projecting device drives the two decentered lenses back and forth to the vertical direction with respect to an optical axis.
As a result, the image projecting device can provide an image having resolution higher than a resolution of image displayed by a light valve without deteriorating quality.